


Skin Deep

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a future where Sha're was rescued, it's the little things that still bother her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faemouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faemouse/gifts).



"Okaay, something's different," Daniel said, through the toothpaste, glancing in a puzzled way around the bathroom of his and Sha're's flat.

She was toweling her heavy hair dry, and she frowned and started to answer, but he held up his hand. "Don't tell me; something.... New frame for the mirror?"

"No."

"Different soap."

"No." She hung the towel around her shoulders and leaned against his back, threading her arms around his waist, waiting while he rinsed his mouth. "It's nothing important. All the makeup I used to have sitting here, all over this counter. It's gone."

He met her eyes in the mirror, looking surprised. She looked calm, but there was hint of something else behind her eyes. He tightened his arms around hers, grateful, still blindsided at the oddest moments by the fact of her presence here with him. He hoped he never, ever, came to take it for granted.

"You took a bunch of it to Janet's last night. You had a girls' night in."

She smiled, a little rueful. "And there I left it, for her and for Samantha to divide up or dispose of."

Daniel cocked his head.

"You won't miss it," she said; not really a statement.

He turned to her. "Sha're! Of course not! I'm used to women who don't wear makeup; even my mother -- you've seen the pictures. I don't expect you to look any way other than how you want to look. You know that."

She leaned up and kissed him. "I know. I know." She rested her forehead against his cheek. "It's something Janet and Sam seem to enjoy so much, and Janet wears it to work although Sam doesn't always, depending on what her duties are, but.... It's not for me."

Daniel cupped her face and frowned at her. There was more to this. She knew he wasn't concerned about such a superficial custom.

"There was nothing fun or beautiful there for me. It reminded me too much. Of her," she finished, and Daniel held her close and squeezed his eyes closed.

"Sha're," he breathed, hoping the way he was holding her, the way she molded herself to him, let herself press her face into the hollow of his neck, would be comfort, would be acceptance, enough.


End file.
